Volume 3, Chapter 12
Volume 3, Chapter 12 is a chapter of the third Volume of the K-ON! Manga by Kakifly. Summary One day, Ui and Jun are seen standing in the blazing sun while waiting for Azusa who is late. Just as Jun starts complaining, Azusa arrives breathlessly. However, due to Azusa's tan, neither Ui nor Jun recognises her at first, much to her anger. Azusa explaines that she easily tans while being outside and talks about the trip she had with her band a short while ago. Jun is pretty amazed after hearing about it but states that she does not regret passing on the Light Music Club earlier. Ui and Azusa then mention the other two trips the club had before, leading Jun to seriously think about it. However, she still stubbornly states to regret nothing at all. Arrived at the swimming pool, Ui compliments Jun for her swimsuit and asks Azusa if she is ready too. Embarrassed about her clear tan lines, Azusa tells them to look away. However, both see her clearly and have problems to hold back their laughter. Huffish, Azusa tells them to have fun while she sunbaths in a corner. Suddenly, Jun comes up with the idea to take a swimsuit that covers the whole body, but Azusa rejects the thought. After playing with Ui for a while, Jun starts to pity Azusa. Just when Ui moves to call her, Azusa appears by herself, completely tanned now. While eating some yakisoba, Azusa continues telling stories about the trip to the music festival until Jun loudly admits that she actually is jealous. She wonders how they can attend so many training camps when her first impression of the club was them being pretty unreliable. Unable to tell her that they could go for free thanks to Sawako Yamanaka and Tsumugi, Azusa lies to her that they have a surplus in the club's budget. Jun then praises Mio and also Yui, to which Azusa agrees but not without mentioning Yui's bad sides which shocks Ui to hear. After the visit on their way back home, Azusa asks Jun if she wants to join the club after all. Jun promises to join if Azusa can't find any new members and jokes that the joining would be pointless when the seniors graduated, angering Azusa. At home, while Azusa takes a bath, she realises that her friends will soon leave her side. She quickly snaps out of it and promises herself to work hard, so the upcoming concert at her school's festival will be a success. Gallery K-ON! Volume 3 Chapter 12 Bonus 1.png|An additional scribble which was used as a bonus, showing Azusa all tanned, much to Ui's surprise. K-ON! Volume 3 Chapter 12 Bonus 2.png|A second additional scribble, showing Azusa having lost her tan after just one day, much to Ui's scare. Trivia *The cover picture of this chapter was used in the first opening of the second season of the anime during Azusa's introduction (without Ui). The difference being is that the version used in the anime did not include Ui nor was Azusa tanned. *The swimsuit Jun was talking about is an allusion to the Ama, famous Japanese pearl divers. Category:Manga Chapters